Collin's Sister
by Anja Midnight
Summary: Brady imprints on Collin's sister but not everything goes according to plan when you have an older, protective, werewolf brother that doesn't want you to be with Brady. Rated T for mild language.
1. Birthday

** It's me! No not you ME as in Midnight Sunlight Shine Bright. I really hope you like this.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight please know that I only own Evie, Kyle, their mom and dad.**

Evie's pov

_I can't believe it! It's Mom's birthday and Collin, my older brother, isn't here. He knew mom had a special birthday dinner ready and when he wasn't here she cried. It's bad enough that dad isn't coming until 8:00 am tomorrow but with Collin being gone made her go over the top and go to her room and started crying._  
I walked out of my bedroom in my sweatshirt I got when mom, dad, Collin, my younger brother by 5 year Kyle, and I went to Las Vegas, Nevada. I slipped on my beaten up converse high-tops and hat that covered my short, only goes to my chin, black hair. I walked out of the house, slamming the front door with one last good-bye to my mom. Since I'm 15 and Collin, 16, isn't here to drive me I have to walk to Sam Uley's house.

When I got there I was freezing but that wasn't going to stop me from kicking Collin's ass. I rang the doorbell and a man who had to be 6'10 at least answered the door with in a second.

"Hello." He said. I smiled despite my annoyed and angry attitude.

"Hi is Collin James here?" I asked.

"Yes…would you like to see him?" He asked.

"Yes please." I said.

"Who is asking for me?" I heard Collin yell. I was surprised since I thought I was talking quietly but I guess I wasn't.

"Come in." The man said. "I'm Sam Uley." He said letting me in.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"He's down the hall in the kitchen." Sam said and started to walk down the hallway.

When we got in the kitchen I saw a lot of people most as tall as Sam. I spotted Collin right away. He looked surprised to see me.

"Evie? What are you doing here?" Collin asked. I walked over to him and was getting more nervous by the second since he's at least a foot taller than me since I'm 5'3.

"Outside now." I said taking his hand and pulling him out to the back yard the best I could.

When we were outside I just looked at him for a while knowing that the anger inside me would explode soon.

"It's Mom's birthday and you know she had a special dinner planned and it's bad enough that dad won't be here until tomorrow but you could have been there and you weren't!" I yelled at him. Collin put his palm to his forehead and hit it reputedly.

"Shit how mad is mom?" Collin asked.

"She's not mad she's sad. When I left Kyle was trying to get her to stop crying and trust me when I say that Kyle is ready to kick your ass and wait till dad finds out." I said poking his chest. I walked back inside the house and looked at Sam. "Sorry for the intrusion but I appreciate you letting me in." I said.

I looked around at everyone one last time but one person caught my eye. I looked at Collin's best friend Brady. He looked like he was a blind man and just saw light for the first time. I shook my head turned and walked out of the house.

When I made it home I walked into my room. I changed into my neon green tank top and my neon blue short shorts. I went back into my bedroom and lay down. I feel asleep quickly but not before a couple tears ran down my face.

** Zo Vhat did you sink? Diz zu like it? I f you did like it please let me know and if you didn't like it then let me know what I could do better. Any suggestions in what could make this story good or better? Let me know if you want me to continue it. By the way Kyle is ten. OK|:**


	2. Fight, Friends, and Bookstore

**For Valentine's Day I got you all another chapter. (Tear) I know (Tear) How thoughtful of m-m-me (cry). Ok now that, that is over have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own Evie, her mom, her dad, Kyle, Lily, Michael, and Erik (Ok not Erik since he is actually my real friend in real life but either way I own him in the story)**

I woke up the next morning to my brothers yelling at one another. I jumped out of bed, put on my jeans, and ran down the hall, still in my tank top, and stopped when I saw Collin being held back by Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black and Kyle being held back by Brady, which wasn't too hard since Kyle isn't the strongest person in the world.

"I'm going to kill you for forgetting!" Kyle yelled.

"I was busy and it slipped my mind!" Collin yelled back trying to lash out at Kyle.

"STOP NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone looked at me. Brady smiled brightly at me and Collin growled.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I want some answers. First where is mom?" I asked.

"Work." Kyle said.

"And dad?" I asked

"Work he left after he got home." Collin said.

"Okay now I'm going to have the guys let go of you but if you start to fight I will break something important to you." I said. They all looked surprised but nodded. Brady let Kyle go and Seth and Jacob let Collin go.

"I can't believe you forgot!" Kyle yelled going after Collin.

"Brady, Seth, Jacob." I said. They all went back into position and I ran down the hall. I came back out after a while holding Collin's IPod and Kyle Guitar.

"Put my guitar down." Kyle begged to me.

"Don't hurt my IPod." Collin said in a threatening tone which made Brady growl.

"Ok first what is up with the growling," I asked then rethought the question, "Never mind I don't want to know. I warned you what would happen and you didn't listen." I said. I put the IPod in my pocket and lifted the guitar over my head and was about to smash it against the ground.

"Please don't." Kyle begged a quiver in his voice. I stopped and put the guitar down.

"Both of you stop fighting because you know I will break everything in your room if I have to…even your bed and sheets and you'll be freezing sleeping on the ground in the middle of the night and wake up with a stiff back and hypothermia." I said. Kyle and Collin sighed.

"Fine." Kyle said as I turned to him. I then turned to Collin.

"Sure whatever." He replied getting out of Jacob and Seth's grasp.

"Good." I sighed then looked down at my outfit and scowled.

"What's the matter?" Brady asked.

"My outfit." I shaking my head and walked back to my room so I could change my outfit.

I put on my light white shirt with the word peace running up the side of it and by blue, pink, purple, and white floral skirt. I grabbed my white ballet flats. I grabbed my cell phone and called my best friend, Lily.

"Hi hi!" She said in an all too hyper tone into the phone, like normal.

"Hey want to go to the bookstore?" I asked.

"Yeah that sounds great just let me see if Michael and Erik can come." She said. Michael is her twin brother and Erik is our other best friends, we've all known each other since kindergarten, well besides Lily and Michael.

"Cool see you when you come by." I said and walked out of my room, knowing that it would only take about five minutes. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast off Kyle's plate. He smiled his head and laughed.

"You always' do that." He said.

"Tradition." I replied ruffling his hair and sitting down next to him.

"So what is everyone doing today?" Collin asked. Kyle glared at him, well the best a ten year old could manage.

"I'm heading out." I said. They all looked at me, half interest on Seth and Jacobs' part.

"As in a date?" Kyle asked smiling. I could see Brady stiffen and felt the need to assure him quickly that it was just friends.

"No just heading to the bookstore with Lily, Michael, and Erik." I said. Brady relaxed and smiled.

"Can I come?" Asked Kyle giving me his best puppy dog face.

"You know that face doesn't work for me so just stop 'because it's kind of creepy." I said. Kyle stopped making the face and smiled.

"Is that a yes?" Kyle asked.

"I don't even know how you got a yes from that but sure if you want you can come." I said shaking my head when he jumped out of the chair and ran to his room to get ready. Collin and his friends looked at me with pleading faces' too.

"Can we-' Collin began but I held up my hand to signal him to be quiet.

"One you are not getting off that easy, two I think it would be good if you and Kyle stayed away from each other for a while, and three Lily will be drooling over you, Michael will be mad that she's drooling over you, Erik just flat out doesn't like you, and you would be an annoying distraction seeing as how the last time I took you to the bookstore you wouldn't leave me enough alone long enough to even read the description." I said.

"Aw come on." Seth begged.

"No," I said and the doorbell rang, "Well that's for me so best be off." I said giving Collin a hug and going to the door.

"Hey." Erik greeted me.

"Wait…WAIT!" Kyle yelled and ran up to my side.

"I wasn't going to forget you Kyle." I assured him.

"Hurry up I'm wasting gas." Lily said from her car, since she and Michael turned 16 early and actually had their licenses.

"By guys." I yelled from the door and Erik, Kyle, and I walked out to the car.

**So? What did you think? I really like this chapter but it's ok if you don't. Let me know what you think, if you want anything to happen, or just leave a random comment. Maybe a comment something along the lines of 'Oh my gosh Midnight Sunlight Shine Bright you are the best and I love this chapter' but you know I'm not saying you have to write that. Also let me know if there should be anymore imprints or werewolves in the story. I hope you like this and I hope you all had a happy Valentine's Day. So just REVIEW. Oh yeah and if you want your own Character in the story let message me and I will try to add them but I can't promise anything. So yeah…Bye. OK|:**


	3. Where are they?

**This one is in Brady's' pov so I hope you like it. Let me know if you want anything to happen in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight only Evie and Kyle**

Brady's pov.

"Buy guys." My Evie called and walked out the door with Kyle and _Erik._ I hate _Erik_ for the one fact that he likes Evie. My Evie. _Mine_ not _his._

"Get out of my house." Collin said looking at me. Great first I have to deal with _Erik_ and now I have to deal with Collin being mad at me.

"All of us?" Seth asked sitting on the couch.

"No not all of you just the backstabbing brother-in-law to be." Collin said.

_How can he hate his brother-in-law to be…wait did he actually say that? DOES THAT MEAN SHE LIKES ME? I AM SO HAPPY!_

"Does that mean she likes me?" I asked Collin, but in a cool way so I wouldn't look all…stupid.

"Calm down I don't know if she likes you but until you and her are the same age then you are not dating." Collin said.

"So next year?" I asked smiling.

"Next year you will be 17 and Evie will be 16 so no not next year." Jacob said frowning at Collin.

"Then…" I started but stopped.

_Oh no. If he means…then I can't…but that means…I'm going to get him._

"Calm down Brady." Jacob said getting up. I shook my head and ran out of the house and into the woods, tuning into a wolf along the way. I ran about a mile than then howled.

'_I AM GOING TO KILL COLLIN!'_ I yelled in my mind, everyone else's too.

'_Brady what is the matter?' _Embry asked.

'_Collin won't let me date my Evie.' _I said and a sharp pain hit my side.

'_MY SISTER ISN'T YOURS!' _Collin yelled. I growled back and bit him.

'_LIKE HELL SHE ISN'T! I IMPRINTED ON HER! SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME! YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THE MATTER!' _I yelled back trying to bite him again. We were at it like that for a long while until a booming voice came through our minds.

'_BOTH OF YOU STOP IT NOW! IT IS NOON! TOO EARLY FOR YOUR FIGHTING! GET BACK TO MY HOUSE NOW AND WE WILL DEAL WITH THIS WITH NO FIGHTS!' _Sam said. Both Collin and I growled at each other but obliged.

"Now what the hell was going on?" Sam yelled when we got back to his place. Everyone in the pack and the imprints, minus Evie, were there.

"Brady imprinted on my sister Evie." Collin said. Everyone looked at me and smiled.

"Congratulations Brady." Quil said giving me a pat on the back.

"NO NOT CONGRATDULATIONS! SHE IS MY SISTER AND I DON'T WANT HER TO BE IMPRINTED ON! NOT NOW!" Collin yelled starting to shake.

"Collin think about it this way," Nessie began, "Better to know that your sister will be with someone who loves her and won't hurt her but keep her safe under any circumstances then someone who will just date her for a while then break her heart." She finished. Collin looked stunned but then nodded.

"I guess you're right." Collin sighed running his hand through his hair. We were all silent for a minute until Collins' phone rang.

"Hello." He said answering it.

"Hey Collin…um…I need you to come get us…we are kind of…um…lost." Evie said through the phone.

"Ok where are you two?" Collin asked grabbing his car keys.

"Uh…yeah there's the problem…we're kind of at-"

**Ahhh. Cliff hanger. I love this chapter and I hope you do too. Tell me what you think. Let me know if you want me to continue in Brady's pov or not. Let me know what you want to happen and where you want them to be. Hope you liked it and I might not post until next Friday so don't worry if I don't update as soon as I have been. Check out my other stories, leave me a review and have a good week. OK|:**


	4. Saftey

**Ok so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. I'm sorry if you don't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight only Evie, Kyle, their parents, and Evie's friends**

_Evie's pov_

"YOU'RE WHERE?" Collin shouted into the phone. I cringed and so did Kyle, and he was about three feet away.

"Um…in the forest…near the Cullen's house…and uh…there's more." I said laughing a bit.

"What?" Collin asked.

"I kind of…might have…definitely have-" I said but Collin cut me off.

"You what?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I cut my arm and am bleeding…but don't worry it isn't bad." I said laughing again.

"SHIT. One of us will be there soon." He said and hung up. I looked over at Kyle and smiled.

"Is he coming?" Kyle asked in a scared tone. I nodded and hugged him.

"No worries he'll be here soon." I reassured. Man this was going to be a long story and one that I really didn't want to explain.

We waited for a while when we heard a rustling in the bushes and Kyle epped hiding behind me. I held my house key in front of me, ready to use it if I had to gauge their eyes out or something if I had to. Seth walked out of the bushes.

"Thank goodness I thought you were…a…um…uh…" I said but shut up when I saw the scowl on his face.

_Oh no. This is even worse than dad would be. These guys are serious about staying out of the woods. What do I do? Run? No that would be stupid. Scream? No that would be worse. WHAT DO I DO? Maybe I sho-_

Everybody dance now started to play pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled at Seth and held up my hand, revealing the blood that was trickling down my arm. I grabbed my phone and opened it.

"Yes Collin?" I asked checking caller ID beforehand.

"Has anyone found you?" He asked.

"Yes Seth has." I said. Collin let out a sigh of relief.

"Good give him the phone." Collin said. I handed the still mad Seth _my_ phone.

"Hey…yeah…ok…I'll drop Kyle off and bring her…haven't checked…ok see you." Seth said and hung up. We stood there for a minute before Seth took my arm to check the cut.

"Well? Will I live doctor?" I joked, not a good idea.

"This isn't funny. How many times has your brother told you to stay out of the woods?" Seth asked. I bit my lip and counted on my fingers.

"One…plus six...oh wait that wasn't telling me to stay out of the woods that was talking about trees…so…um…none that I listened to." I said. Seth shook his head.

"Collin is mad." Seth warned and we walked out of the woods. I shrugged and took Kyle's hand.

"H-how mad is Collin?" Kyle asked in a shaky voice.

"Well…he wanted me to bring Evie to Sam's house and drop you off at your house." Seth said as we got to his car.

"Don't worry I'll be ok…I won't be hurt and can handle Collin no doubt." I said and Seth laughed. We drove in silence the whole way there.

Once we got there I got butterflies in my stomach. Seth turned off the car and turned around towards us. I tried to smile but couldn't manage. I opened the door and smiled at Kyle.

"I'll be home before you know it." I said and hugged Kyle then getting out of the car.

"Good luck." Kyle called after me. I gave him a thumbs up and tried to smile again. When I got to the front door Sam opened it immediately, a frown on his face. I walked inside and looked around the living room, everyone besides Seth was there.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Collin inquired his voice full of livid anger.

"When?" I asked trying my best to keep a steady voice.

"WHEN YOU WERE DISOBAYING ME AND GOING INTO THE WOODS!" He yelled. I cringed a bit and took a step back.

"You never told me not to go into the woods and if you did then I didn't hear you." I replied. Collin scoffed.

"Of course you didn't hear me you went into the woods…and near the Cullen's house no less." He said.

"HEY!" A pale petite girl sitting next to Jacob yelled.

"Sorry Nessie." Collin said.

"Do you want to know why I was in the forest first?" I asked, everyone's attention turning back to me.

"Yeah why were you in the forest." Collin said. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well as some of you know I was going to the bookstore with my friends. Well on our way there my jacket flew out the window. So we drove back to where it would have been but it wasn't there. So I started to walk a little ways into the woods, Kyle following me and everyone telling me to come back. I yelled to them to keep going ahead and…shoot I said I would call them. Either way I never found my jacket." I said and smiled. Collin shook his head.

"Fine…but you should have called one of us." Collin said. I shrugged.

"I didn't really think about that so…can I go home now or do you still need to scold me?" I asked backing up towards the door. Collin nodded and I smiled.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Thanks see you." I replied and ran; more like flew, out the door.

"WAIT! WAIT! EVIE WAIT!" I heard someone yell and turned around to see Brady standing there. I smiled at him.

"Yeah Brady what is the up and the down?" I asked. Brady laughed and stopped in front of me.

"I wanted to know if you…might want to…go on a date…with me?" Brady asked hopefully.

"Brady I…"

** So? Let me know what you think by reviewing. I really hope you did like this. Let me know what you think her response should be. Will she say no? Yes? Maybe? I don't know only you do. So the faster you review the faster the next chapter comes up. Hope you LOVE IT! Have a great Presidents day. OK|:**


	5. AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Outfit

**I hope you like this one. HAHAHAHAHAHA…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Sorry about that I was laughing but then fell down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…or Harry Potter….But I own the books…I LIKE PIZZA!**

"Brady I would love to go on a date with you." I said. Brady looked surprised but that soon broke into pure delight.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah…definitely…I um…have to get…uh…going but…uh…" I said stumbling over my words.

"I'll call you." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"Right…see you…bye." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and running off.

This was great. Life is great. I have a date with the best guy, in my opinion, on Earth. I can't wait…but when will it be? What will I wear? Casual? But what if it's fancy? Ok don't freak out just stay calm you will find out when Brady calls. I can't wait.

"Why so happy Evie?" Kyle asked coming into my room and sitting on my bed next to me.

"She's happy because she has a date with Brady." Collin said sitting on my bed too.

"Do you?" Kyle asked. I nodded and hugged both of them.

"I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"OW THAT WAS MY EAR!" Kyle yelled.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Get some sleep…you need it." He said and stood walking out of my bedroom, Kyle following behind him.

I woke up the next morning to the song Viva la Vida by Coldplay. I groaned and rolled over and looked at my clock, though it was fuzzy so I squinted my eyes. The clock read 7:30 a.m. and there is only one person I know that could be up this early. I grabbed my cellphone and pressed talk, since I have a key bored cellphone.

"Lily do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked.

"It isn't just Lily it is also Erik and Michael." Lily said. I sat up straight in bed. There are only a few reasons why Erik and Michael would be up before noon, mainly Lily dragging them out of bed when Erik slept over.

"What's the matter? Where are you? Did you do something illegal without me?" I asked. Erik, Michael, and Lily laughed.

"No we just need to meet up with you." Erik said. I sighed.

"Fine but this better be good because I will have to sneak out of my house at this time in the morning." I said.

"Awesome come to my place." Erik said.

"Ok…give me like…I don't know say ten-fifteen minutes." I said.

"Ok bye." Lily said and hung up. I got out of bed and walked to my closet grabbing my purple jeans and Pikachu shirt. I brushed through my hair, which isn't hard, slipped on my multicolored tennis shoes, and grabbed my sunglasses, since it was fairly sunny that day.

Thirteen minutes later I was ringing the doorbell to Erik's house. Lily opened the door immediately and pulled me inside.

"SHE'S HERE!" Lily yelled pulling me into the living room.

"Ok so what is up with you and the neanderthal?" Erik asked. I cocked my head to the side.

"Who are you talking so rudely about?" I asked.

"He's talking about himself, WHO DO YOU THINK HE'S TALKING ABOUT?" Lily asked.

"Erik are your parents at work?" I asked.  
"That's the only way I would let Lily scream in my house." Erik said.

"Ok if you are talking about Brady, and I'm not saying that is who you are talking about," I rushed to say when I saw Lily's face brightening up, "Then what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well for starters I heard he asked you out…is it true?" Michael, the sane one of the group, asked.

"Yes I will be going on a date with him." I replied. Lily and I smiled at each other, stood up, and started to jump up and down.

"AHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! AHHHHH!" Lily screamed.

"I KNOW IT IS AMAZING." I said.

"SHUT UP!" Erik and Michael yelled.

"Sorry, sorry." Lily and I said.

"Ok now why?" Erik asked. I, again, cocked my head to the side.

"Why what?" I questioned.

"Why are you going out with him?" Erik asked annoyed.

"Calm down Erik I really didn't know what you meant and to answer your question I have like Brady and…I just am ok." I said not wanting to explain myself. Michael opened his mouth but my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked pressing talk.

"Uh…hey…it's Brady." Said a deep voice, Brady, through the phone. I looked at Lily at signaled the best I could that it was Brady. Lily squealed and came over to me pressing her ear against the back of my phone.

"Hi Brady." I said.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go on the date tonight," He asked then added quickly, "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No…no that would be cool." I replied trying to keep myself from screaming.

"Awesome so…I'll see you tonight." He said.

"Yeah…see you…tonight…wow ok I keep adding awkward pauses so um bye." I said and hung up.

"I could barely hear what happened?" Lily asked.

"Really you didn't hear her reply?" Michael asked.

"I did I just want to give her the satisfaction of saying it." Lily said.

"Ok are you ready? I," I said pausing dramatically, "HAVE A DATE WITH BRADY TONIGHT!" I screamed and Lily and I proceeded to jump up and down.

"I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Lily screamed. I sighed and smiled.

"I'm happy too." I said.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Lily asked. Michael and Erik groaned and turned on the TV.

"No…want to help me choose my outfit?" I asked. Lily hooked arms with me, giving Michael a kiss on the cheek and saying she'll see him later at home, and pulled me outside towards her jeep.

**I COMAND YOU TO REVIEW…REVIEW…Review…Please…DO IT…NOW…so either way what will the date be like? Will Evie like it? Love it? Hate it? Will Erik kill Brady? What will the outfit be? Will Collin eat some pie? Wow…weird…I don't know if Collin will eat pie or not…ok so that is very cliché so I just have one last thing to say…REVIEW! OK|:**


	6. What?

**Ok so this is a smaller one but it's leading up to the date. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"NO!" I shouted pushing away the hot pink mini skirt that Lily had Michael bring over, along with some other items.

"Aw come on it'll look so cute with the green tank top and if you get cold…well…" She said and I held up my hand.

"I am going to dress the way I want to dress not the way you want me to dress." I said going over to my closet and grabbing some light blue jeans and searching for a shirt.

"Fine but were the tank if you won't wear the skirt…or vice versa where the skirt with a shirt of your choice…or wear both." Lily said, hopefully.

"I'll wear the tank but not the skirt…and I'm grabbing a jacket." I added. A knock came from the door and we both turned around to see Kyle standing there.

"Hey Evie can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. He came over and sat on my bed along with Lily and me.

"I…um…have a question." Kyle said.

"Shoot." I replied taking a sip of my diet cherry Pepsi.

"Is Brady going to be my new brother?" Kyle asked. I, having been shocked and the drink going down the wrong way, started to cough, while Lily was laughing her ass off.

"Ex-excuse me?" I asked still coughing a bit.

"I want to know if Brady will-" He said but I interrupted him.

"Kyle I don't even know if this date will go well let alone if I will continue to date him…plus he's my first boyfriend so I-I-I don't know if I will end up with him or someone else." I said and Kyle nodded.

"I have one more question." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Can I marry Lily?" He asked. Lily smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I would be honored." She said. Kyle smiled and ran out of my room screaming that he was engaged. Little brothers can be so much fun.

"Can I be your maid of honor?" I asked. Lily laughed and nodded.

"I would love nothing else." Lily said and we both broke down laughing. My phone started to ring, for like the third time that day which really annoys me since I am never this popular.

"Howdy." I said answering the phone still laughing a bit.

"Hey Evie it's Brady…again." Brady's voice said through the speaker.

"Oh hey Brady what's up?" I asked as Lily smiled and clapped her hands, a smile broke out on my face.

"I need to push the date back to Wednesday." He said. The smile fell from my face but I was just relieved that it was summer break and I could go on a date with him any day…kind of.

"Sure." I said. Brady let out a sigh of relief.

"Cool I'll see you then…or sooner." He added quickly.

"Yeah…see you…buy." I said and hung up.

"What's the matter Eve?" Lily asked.

"Brady pushed the date back to Wednesday…but it's ok…I guess." I said and lay down on my bed.

"That isn't fair…I was looking forward to the information on it tomorrow and no I have to wait until Thursday." Lily said pouting.

"Lily." I said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Shut up." I replied and turned on my IPod juke box so we could listen to music. Today was not going like I expected.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! So what did you think? Please review because if I don't get five REVIEWS I will stop this story. REVIEW AND READ THIS PART OR I WILL PUT UP A PHONY CHAPTER AND I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!**


	7. Forgiveness and Roses

**This is the next chapter…just want to state the obvious.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…unless you count me buying the books as owning them but I did not make them.**

~Thursday~

"Ok so details…give me the details about last night." Lily said as Michael, Erik, and her walked up to me, well she ran. I sighed and sat down on a log, since we were at the beach.

"Well there isn't much to tell." I replied. Lily gave me a confused look and I shook my head.

"What happened?" She asked as Erik and Michael came over all of them sitting down next to me.

"Well…it kind of I guess…stared like this," I began in my 'long' sad self-pity story.

_-FLASH BACK OF LAST NIGHT-_

_ I was going through my closet trying to find the perfect jacket. You know one that isn't too heavy but not to light…since I do live in Washington where it is almost always cold, though it is summer. My phone started to ring on my bed._

_ "Hey Brady." I said, since I now had his number in my phone._

_ "Hey Evie…I really hate to do this but I'm going to have to push our date back again." He said. I stopped looking for my jacket and sat, fell back, on my bed still in shock._

_ "Um…ok…can I ask why?" I asked._

_ "It's complicated but I'll tell you someday." He said and I heard someone behind him start to yell._

_ "BRADY THEY'RE BACK JUST LET HER KNOW THAT YOU WONT BE ABLE TO MAKE THE DATE AND COLLIN WILL BE HOME LATE." The mans' booming voice yelled._

_ "Right Collin won't be home till later." Brady added._

_ "Are you ok Brady? Do you need any help?" I asked._

_ "No everything is ok…I'll talk to you later and I'm sorry about the date bye." He said but before he hung up all the way I heard him scream "SHIT."_

_ -FLASH BACK OVER-_

"He canceled? Again?" Lily asked as I finished. I nodded but then smiled.

"But I have good news." I said practically singing the last part.

"What? What is it?" Lily asked. Michael and Erik groaned, stood, and walked to the water.

"Ok well this morning," I began again telling a story but with a happier outcome this time.

_-FLASH BACK TO THIS MORNING-_

_ I sighed and like every morning got out of bed and got dressed. Once I was dressed I grabbed my cell phone and checked text messages. I found I had five, two from Lily, one from Collin, one from Erik, and one from Brady._

_ Collin: Cover for me I'll make it up to you someway._

_ Lily: WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT YOU NEVER CALLED AND DISHED…meet Erik, Michael, and I at the beach around 12:00._

_ Erik: Hey don't know if Lily texted you but meet us at the beach…I told Erik I texted you so don't feel hurt if he doesn't let you know too._

_ Brady: I'm really sorry about last night but want to make it up…come outside front door._

_ Lily: DID YOUU FREAKING GET MY MESSAGE? YOU BETTER BE AT THE BEACH OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL LIVE TO REGRET NOT COMING!_

_ I quickly texted back Lily and Erik saying the same thing 'ok I'll come' and Collin saying 'yeah you do owe me.' I walked outside, the front door just like he said, and saw him leaning on his car door holding a bunch of blue and red-orange roses._

_ "What are you doing?" I asked my hair hitting my face do to the wind._

_ "Well I remember back when I was 11 and you were 10 you said blue was one of the saddest colors and red-orange was your favorite because it is the most forgiving." He said._

_ "And why did you bring them?" I asked._

_ "Well I'm sad that I couldn't take you on the first to dates and want to make it up to you so you'll forgive me." He said and handed me the roses. I smiled._

_ "You can come in side…I have to put them in a vase." I said and walked towards the door. Once I had them in a vase I turned around and smiled at him._

_ "So will you let me make it up to you?" He asked. I bit my lip and shrugged._

_ "Depends on what you have planned." I said. He smiled and nodded._

_ "Well do you want to go and get something to eat?" He asked offering me his arm as if we were in a wedding and walking down the aisle. I laughed and took his arm._

_ "So where are we going?" I asked as we walked to his car. He walked me around to the passenger's side and opened the door for me._

_ "Well I was thinking we could go to the diner for breakfast…unless you already had breakfast because the you don't have to come." Brady said as he got in his side._

_ "No that's cool and I haven't had any breakfast so I would love to come." I said. Brady smiled and started the car. We drove in silence for a while until he began to talk. _

_ "So is this considered a date? Or at least a forgiveness?" He asked. I nodded and smiled._

_ "This counts as a forgiveness but not an official date." I finally answered after about a minute._

_ "So will you go on a date with me tonight? I promise I don't have anything going on and if I do I'll reschedule it." He said as we pulled into the diner parking lot. I nodded again._

_ "I would love that." I replied and kissed his cheek._

_ -FLASH BACK END-_

"TONIGHT! ROSES! AND THE COLORS! HE REMEMBERED FROM FIVE YEAR AGO." Lily screamed. I shushed her and laughed.

"Yes tonight and I know I can't believe he remembered either." I said and smiled a dreamy look likely on my face.

"Well come on because I want get in the ocean and if it's tonight that means you only have a few hours until you have to get ready." Lily said pulling me up and pulling me towards Michael and Erik, who were trying to dunk each other under three foot water…not so smart.

**Let me know what you thought. I hope you liked it. If you are reading this, which I doubt most of you that read this are, but if you are then I have a question for you…are you ready? Ok. The question is: what should Evie's cell phone ring tone be for Brady? Should it be a romantic one? And I mean for Evie's phone not Brady's though you can give me one for Brady too. Also should the next chapter be in Brady's or Evie's point of view? Let me know and REVIEW. OK|:**


	8. Explanation

**I'm sorry that this isn't another chapter but I want to explain why I might not write for a while. The last time I had anything die on me that I knew well enough to love enough to be affected dearly by it was when I six or so and my Grandma died, and still then I didn't fully understand it. I lost my Grandpa when I was eleven or so but I didn't know him that well so I wasn't as hurt as I could have been by it. Now please don't laugh at why I'm posting this but my cat Tommy isn't doing so well and will have to be put down this Saturday, after my sister comes to see him one last time. I know some of you might be laughing and thinking or saying "It's just a cat get over it" but I can't because Tommy has been with us for eighteen years, older than me, and to see him go…well…lets' just say I'm crying as I'm writing this. See I have a hard time processing feelings sometimes and love is one of the toughest ones for me, though I am just like everyone else, and having anything, even my cat Tommy, I love die is tough for me since I never thought that loosing anything would be this hard but here he's on his death bed.**

**The vet said he had the closest thing a cat could have to a stroke so he looks at me differently every time he sees me. Sometimes I'm my sister, others I'm my mom, or someone he hasn't met before, or I'm me, or I'm not even there. I know this is probably the weirdest explanation you've ever gotten from someone on this website but please just go with it because it's true.**

**If you have any ideas for the story let me know. Right now, just because of the sadness, I'm thinking of killing off Kyle, Evie and Collins' little brother. Let me know what you think should happen. I'm really sorry about this. Just leave me a note or review, nothing too harsh please, about what should happen or if you think I'm crazy, since I agree with you but for other reasons.**

**~Midnight Sunlight Shine Bright, though the sun isn't shining on my family today.**


	9. Cliche and date

** Ok here is the next chapter sorry it took so long.**

** Disclaimer: I LOVE MONKEYS…but I don't own Twilight…or Harry Potter…but I would love to be in the Manga Ouran High School Host Club.**

"MOM!" I yelled going through my closet and dresser trying to find my light blue jeans.

"Yes dear." My mom said coming to the door.

"Where are my light blue jeans?" I asked.

"In the wash along with the green tank-top, Collin's shorts, and most of Kyle's clothes." My mom said.

"But that is what I'm supposed to wear on the date." I whined.

"Well it was dirty and I don't want you going out in it now obviously so just make due with something else." My mom said and left. I grabbed my black jeans white tank/tee, and pink cardigan, hoping they would go well together.

I walked out of my bathroom and into Kyle's room. I smiled him, him being Kyle, and Collin, who was also waiting for my grand appearance, and twirled as Kyle clapped and Collin rolled his eyes, to my annoyance because I know he just doesn't want me to go out with Brady. I stick my tongue out at Collin and smile.

"You just don't want me going out with your friend." I said to him as he nodded.

"Your right but I can't not make you go along with it." He said. I opened my mouth to speak but the doorbell rang. I ran down the hall, grabbing my bag, and swung open the front door to find Brady smiling down at me.

"Ready?" He asks smiling even bigger when he sees me. I nodded vigorously, which made Brady laugh, and left saying a quick good bye to my family.

"So where are we going?" I asked Brady as he opened the passenger's door for me.

"If you're okay with it then we are going to the beach." Brady said starting the car. Though it is very sweet it is also cliché and I HATE things being cliché, but I just nod and smile.

"Sure." I lay, Brady obviously not realizing.

When we get to the beach almost no one is there. It is pretty since the sun is setting. CLICHÉ! I almost expect it when he pulls a blanket, a couple candles, and a picnic basket out of his truck.

He turns and looks at me, for some reason expecting something. I force a smile, still cringing from all the cliché stuff that he has planned. I can see this time he doesn't believe the smile but shrugs it off and walks onto the beach.

We eat, talk, and look out at the ocean. Thoughts of leaving La Push and traveling all over the world flows through my head but I quickly push them out since it is what someone would normally think about seeing this setting. Finally Brady sighs and puts his sandwich down.

"You aren't having fun are you?" Brady asked. I put my sandwich down as well and look at him, though I can tell he already knows the answer.

"Brady you should know that I hate things that are cliché." I said.

"And this is very cliché…gosh I'm an idiot." Brady says hitting his head.

"No…you're not an idiot you just…didn't know that I didn't like cliché." I say trying to reassure him quickly.

"Most girls I've gone out with love this type of thing." Brady said which made me wonder how many girls he has gone out with.

"I'm not most girls." I reply and mentally kick myself for how much this fells like a soap opera now.

"Well…what do _you_ want to do?" Brady asked. I shrugged and thought for a minute.

"Um…blow out the candles, their fumes are intoxicating." I say as Brady laughs and blows out the candles.

"Okay well do you want to continue to eat the sandwiches out here?" Brady asked.

"Do you really want to know what we should do?" I asked. Brady nodded, just enough light left to see him.

"Ok well I think we should finish dinner, I could teach you how to play ninja, and we could go get some popcorn from the movie theater." I said. Brady smiled and nodded.

"Ok…but…one question…will we be seeing a movie?" Brady asked. I shrugged.

"Not unless you want to really I just want some movie theater popcorn and I'll buy if you want." I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

-A few minutes later-

"Ok so we both take turns making a move, and it doesn't have to be an attack at your opponent. You can only move if it is your turn or you are getting away from an attack. Now we just do this until one of us wins, but I must warn you that I am an expert ninja." I said.

"Ok then let's being." Brady says and we both strike a pose.

"You can go first if you want." I said and Brady was already trying to get my hand. I smiled and fell down to the ground, hiding my hands.

"Hey no fair that's cheating." Brady said.

"Nope and it is my turn so ha." I said and rolled away from him, still hiding my hands.

"This is cheating." He replied jumping next to me.

"No it isn't there are almost no rules." I laughed and rolled over again. Brady glowered at me and sighed.

"Fine then but if there are no rules." He said and flopped down next to me.

"Hey watch it." I replied rolling away, reveling my hands.

"Ha." Was all Brady said before he hit my hand. I stuck my tongue out at him but laughed.

"Fine you win." I said and stood.

"So want to go get that popcorn?" Brady asked smiling due to his victory.

"Let us go then." I said and locked arms with him.

-Half an hour later-

"Yes I would like popcorn and an icy and…would you like anything?" I asked Brady.'

"Uh…yeah I would like an icy too…and make it jumbo popcorn." Brady said.

"Ok just a moment." The teenager at the counter said and walked off to get us our food and drinks.

"So a jumbo popcorn?" I asked leaning against the counter and facing Brady.

"Yeah…is that ok?" He asked quickly. I smiled and laughed.

"I love your appetite." I replied and turned around as the counter person came back, handing us our stuff. We thanked her and walked out of the theater, odd looks coming from everyone who saw us.

-45 five minutes later-

"So how did the first date go?" Brady asked as we sat in my driveway and he finished the popcorn, we both ate about half; I know surprising on both parts.

"Really well…and for you?" I asked.

"It was one of the best…no it was the best." He said thinking out loud on the last part. I looked at the clock and it said 11:00

"Well I'll see you later." I said and opened the door but Brady grabbed my hand.

"Can I walk you to the door?" He asked.

"Yeah I would like that." I said and got out of the car, Brady scarily next to me in minutes

We walked up to the door and stopped their just looking at each other. I was a bit nervous, I didn't know if we should kiss or even if he wanted to. He began to lean in, as did I and…

The door swung open and Collin pulled me inside. I waved a quick good-bye to Brady and turned to Collin, ready to give him a piece of my mind, but he wasn't there. I shrugged it off and went to bed, smiling about how this night would have ended if it wasn't for Collin being over protective.

** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! DO IT NOW! I LOVE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LOVE IT!**


	10. Wolf? Imprint? ME!

**I'm so sorry that this took so long but my account malfunctioned somehow and I wasn't able to post.**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: Muwahahaha I will go back in time and write the book Twilight. I WILL BE FAMOUS!**

**Elizabeth (My cousin): That is terrible idea for so many reasons.**

**Sandra (My sister): Don't listen to her. It might be a bad and unrealistic dream but it is your dream.**

**Alexa: Yeah you go ahead and do that.**

**Me: I will.**

**Elizabeth: There is no way that will happen and you don't own Twilight.**

**Me: You don't have to be so mean. (Sob sob sob) **

**(This story gets me every time.)**

~A couple months later 3:10 P.M. ~

"I was thinking about going to a movie…all of us…with no _Brady_." Erik said sneering my boyfriend's name. I sighed and did a mental face palm.

When Erik, Michael, and Lily found out that I was, officially, dating Brady Lily was squealing, Michael nodded; as if he was giving approval in my choice; and Erik started sulking.

"Will you stop being mean? Brady is my boyfriend so stop acting like you hate him so much and try being his friend. Please," I said batting my eyes, "For me." Erik kept up hi façade for a minute and then sighed, admitting defeat.

"Fine." He replied quietly.

"Here comes mister hot stuff." Lily said, using the nickname that she gave Brady. I turned around and smiled, only to be engulfed in Brady's arms.

"Hey." He muttered into my hair.

"Howdy." I replied as he let go of me and looked at my friends, then me.

"Can I speak with you…in privet?" Brady asked quietly.

"Sure thing," I said waving good-bye to my friends as we walked away. "So where are we going?" I asked as we passed the other people in the La Push gang/group/club or whatever you want to call it and their girlfriends/boyfriends, all of them giving me weird looks.

"The woods." Brady said, making me jump with delight.

"Yes finally." I said jumping around, making Brady laugh.

"Yeah not many people are allowed in the woods." He replied as we entered the woods and trudged over the fallen branches and rocks. Finally stopping in a little clearing I sat down on a fairly large rock and looked at Brady.

"So what's up?" I asked swinging my legs, since the rock was big enough that I couldn't touch the ground with my feat.

"I…I'm a, no that isn't a good way to put it…um…I need to show you something." He said and took his shirt off, then heading down south. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Brady stop I'm not ready and don't want it to be in the forest." I said.

"No! No it isn't that it's something else." He said. I opened my eyes and nodded.

"Ok then what is it?" I asked.

"Well Just watch." He replied and got down on the ground, on all fours. After about a couple seconds a large wolf was in his place. Then, just a few seconds later, and after the wolf walked into the woods, Brady came out fully clothed.

"What the heck was that?" I asked.

"The was…me…I-I'm a werewolf." He said smiling like this was some kind of joke.

"You can't be serious." I said.

"You saw it for yourself." He said.

"Is...Is it just you?" I asked taking off my satchel, bag.

"No." He replied cringing a bit.

"Who else is a wolf?" I asked.

"Everyone in the 'La Push gang.'" He said quickly.

"C-Collin?" I asked.

"Yes Collin." Brady said quietly.

"Are all the legends true?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied, though not as quietly anymore. Everything was okay until I thought of the whole imprint unrequired love thing.

"Who did you imprint on?" I asked not wanting to ask if it was me for the fact that if it wasn't I would feel like an idiot.

"You." Brady said very cheerfully. I nodded for a couple minutes and then another thought, this one much more depressing, came into my mind.

"I…" I said but then shut my mouth, not knowing what to say. A couple minutes passed by before either of us spoke.

"Well? Are you mad at me?" Brady asked.

"Well I'm not happy." I replied getting up, grabbing my stuff, and leaving the forest.

"Are you scared?" Brady asked following me.

"Should I be?" I asked back.

"Well yeah kind of." Brady said as we exited the forest. I looked at the La Push group, and then turned around to face Brady again.

"I'm kind of annoyed." I said matter-o-factly and turned back around, heading for Collin.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey ready to go?" I asked grabbing the keys to his car out of his hands.

"Uh…yeah." Collin said, everyone looking a bit confused.

"Cool." I replied and we started off towards the car.

"By Evie." Brady called out from behind us.

"See ya." I replied and got in the car, the driver's side to Collin's dismay.

**Again so sorry that it took so long. Let me know what you think will happen. I LOVE YOU ALL! Whoa…weird…where did that come from? Oh well I just have six more things to say. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Was that six? Great now I'm over six so screw it and just REVIEW!**


	11. What the hell in more then one way

** Here's another chapter and I'm sorry it took so long but I'll let you know that this chapter is dedicated to you. See when I say you it means you and not them…get it? HAHAHAHAHA….you don't get it do you? Oh well on with the disclaimer.**

** Disclaimer:**

** Meghan: YOU WILL READ FRUITS BASKET AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!**

** Me: but what if I don't?**

** Erik: YOU WILL OR YOU WILL HAVE TO WATCH BARNEY EVERY DAY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!**

** Me: Ok just…I don't want to watch Barney…please don't.**

** (SOB SOB SOB if this really happened I would be so saaaaaaaaaaad SOB SOB SOB SOB…oh and I don't own Twilight)**

-Brady's pov that night-

"Ugh I can't get a hold of Evie." I said trying to call her again.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk with you." Collin whispered.

"She…she hates me?" I asked tears coming to my eyes.

"I never said that but…well maybe she wants some time alone." Collin said.

"Ok…space I can give her space." I said hanging up the phone.

"Guys we have a task tonight." Sam said and everyone started too grown.

"But Saaaaaaaaaaaaaam." Embry whined.

"Don't worry it isn't though we just have to check out a party that's going on down by the beach to see if they are drinking alcohol." Sam said and all the wolves, though still annoyed, obliged.

"Fine let's go." I said and we all walked to the forest and phased. After we finally got there we changed back, we had changes of clothes, and walked onto the beach.

"Hey do you think Evie is here?" I asked. Collin opened his mouth to answer but a guy came up to us.

"Evie Johnson?" The guy asked.

"Yeah how do you know her?" Collin asked.

"Dude…it's me…Erik!" The guy, who was obviously drunk, said.

"Erik? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well Lily heard about this party and called us to see if we wanted to come…well she called me." He said taking a sip of the beer can that was in his hand.

"Stop drinking and tell me where she is." I said."

"Can't you here?" Erik asked and walked into the crowed that was cheering the singer on.

"What does he mean?" I asked Collin but he was staring at the stage, his mouth open.

"What?" I asked and looked at the person singing.

"You say that I'm messing with your head  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)." The person sang, but now I had recognized who it was. The singer was Evie.

-Evie's pov at the party, before the pack came-

"Come on Evie have something to drink." Lily said.

"Lily I shouldn't drink and nether should any of you." I said to my three best friends, who were already tipsy, minus Michael.

"You have a lot of stuff going on in your life just…relax." Erik said.

"Erik stop." I said.

"Fine be that way." Lily replied and walked off with Michael, who was keeping a close eye on her since he wasn't tipsy and was afraid of what she would get herself into.

"You should sing." Erik said to me.

"What?" I asked shaking my head.

"You should go up on the little stage they have and sing for us." He said taking another drink of his beer.

"Stop drinking it's bad for teens younger." I said.

"Whatever just sing…go on sing." Erik said pushing me towards stage.

"AND WHOU WOULD LIKE TO BE THE NEXT SINGER?" The guy yelled over the microphone. Only a La Push party could get this bad when there were high schoolers and no parents involved.

"SHE WOULD!" Erik yelled pointing at me and people started to cheer.

"Come on up here." The man said.

"I really don't feel like singing and I don't have a good voice." I said but Lily must have heard me because somewhere from the crowed she yelled.

"NO WAY SHE IS A GREAT SINGER…EVIE! EVIE! EVIE! EVIE!" She started to chant and so did everyone else. Erik, finally having enough of my protest, pushed me up on stage.

"SHE'LL SING 'WHAT THE HELL' BY AVRIL LAVIGNE!" Lily screamed from the crowed.

"OK LETS GIVE IT UP FOR OUR NEXT SINGER EVIE!" The guy screamed into the microphone, obviously getting my name from the chanting. After much clapping and cheering the music started. I looked down at my outfit to see if it was ok.

'_Wow. For just wearing a white V-neck tank-top and black jeans I look really good'_ I thought and began to sing.

"You say that I'm messing with your head  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)," I started, the crowed singing the backup part. I started to walk along the stage.  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)," I stopped in the center of the stage and pretended to beg, though not on my knees but bringing them together.

You're on your knees,  
beggin' please  
'stay with me'  
But honestly,  
I just need to be a little crazy," I sang and started jumping around.

"All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking 'What the hell'  
All I want is to mess around,  
and I don't really care about," I sang bringing my arms out and moving them up slowly with every line.  
"If you love me, if you hate me," I brought my hang to my chest and sang out, not caring if I looked like a fool,  
"You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now,  
whoa 'What the hell'," I brought my hands to my ears as if I couldn't hear them,

"What,  
What,  
What,  
What the hell

So what if I go out on a million dates?" I asked shrugging.  
"(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong,  
I just need some time to play (yeah)," I sang and did the same as the last chorus.

"You're on your knees,  
beggin' please  
'stay with me'  
But honestly,  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking 'What the hell'  
All I want is to mess around,  
and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me,  
you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now,  
whoa 'What the hell'?" I sang and started to walk around the stage again.

"La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa  
La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head," I said pointing to my head.  
"Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed," I sang and headed back into the chorus, with the same gestures.

"All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me)  
If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)  
You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me)  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell," I sang and walked back to the microphone stand.

"La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la," I finished and put the microphone back. That's when I notice my brother, boyfriend, and their friends staring at me.

_Great I'm in trouble._

** So what did you think? Did you like it? I'm really sorry it took so long but I've wanted this type of chapter to happen for a while and I didn't know what else to put in this chapter but I promise that I have the next chapter planned out…in my head. Either way I love you and have a good Easter if you celebrate it. BYE MY DEDICATED FAN.**


	12. Should I?

** Should I redo this whole story?**

** Listen to my reasoning before you start typing 'no that would be crazy you are a talented and good looking person, though I have never met you before…hahahaha.' That would be creepy.**

** I'm just thinking that maybe if I had more time to work on the chapters, add more detail, change a few things, add more chapters between the chapters that I have recently written, and just laugh the 'mistake' off I could make a real good story. **

** I think I would change Evie a bit. I think I will change Erik's name for the awkwardness and make some more conflict between Erik and Brady/Collin. I will probably change Erik's name to Ian. I don't know. **

** Either way I would probably bring the level of Evie and Erik/Ian flirt stuff up so much that I might make them date or be really close to dating in the beginning. I think I would also Change Lily's name to Margret (Long story).**

** I would probably make the first to chapters almost the same as the original. I might have Evie get caught by the police when she was out with her friends and brought back to Sam's house since her parents are out of town…just an idea floating around my head for a while now.**

** I want Evie to be perfectly happy with herself except for one part maybe. Should Michael also like Evie and Erik/Ian be fighting his feelings for Evie and Lily/Margret? I also want to make Brady seeing her for the 'first time' a little later so I might have the first couple chapters of the recent one the same but I might make them a little later in the story…I don't know.**

** I would love the idea of Erik/Eli becoming a werewolf and imprinting on someone…am I giving away my new story? If I make a new story.**

** None the less let me know what you think because though I love all your reviews, which are great by the way, I really am doubting my writing style and stuff ever since my sister read my stuff and said she loved it and read the reviews and said she thought it was great. She then asked if our mom had read them and I said no. Then she asked if she knew about the story and I said "she knows I write on her." So being the good sister she is she decided to tell my mom, which don't get me wrong is sweet on her part but on my part it's…I don't know and you guys probably think I'm crazy but I just…I don't know anymore. **

** If you're wondering then I will tell you that I am still in school, not College or above but I'm not that young either. Let me know what you think and I'm really sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but if you guys like this story then I'll grin and bear it for you but if you guys want me to change it then I will but…I…I LOVE YOU! Whoa where did that come from? Just let me know and if I do redo it then the chapters will come slower but better. Please don't be mad because your support for the story got me through some though time when all I had was writing. Review.**


	13. Sober and love

** I took into consideration what you said and will continue this story. Sadly though this is my last chapter but it's a good one. I have another story on its way about Seth and his imprint. I love you all and please read my other story called "A flower amongst thorns".**

_Great I'm in trouble._

Smiling and bowing I ran off the stage and grabbed Erik, Lily, and Michael.

"Guys we have some company and it isn't the good kind. We need to le-" I said but was cut off by a loud booming voice.

"ANYONE WHO DOESN'T WANT THE COPS TO COME SHOULD LEAVE THIS INSTINT!" The voice yelled over the microphone and I looked up to see Sam Uley, looking right at me.

"Crap guys we need to leave," I said and we started shuffling out with the rest of the crowd.

"Damn it where did she go?" I heard Collin asked. Hopefully he doesn't look too closely at the faces.

"Is that her?" Quil asked pointing towards me.

"Guys I'm about to be taken by my brother just go home and try to become sober again…oh and regain whatever you can of your brain cells," I said and took off running, though I knew it wouldn't help since Collin is wicked fast.

"You know running doesn't help right?" Collin asked running right beside me. Sighing I stopped and shrugged.

"It was worth a shoot…don't you think?" I asked.

"You're coming with me." Collin said grabbing my arm and walking towards the pack.

"Hey guys and Leah." I said waving a bit.

"She doesn't smell like she's been drinking." Embry said.

"Ok I'm officially creped out." I said shivering.

"Yeah Embry that's my sister you're smelling." Collin said.

"And my _girlfriend_." Brady said.

"It's like a cat fight MEOW." Erik said coming up to me along with Lily and Michael.

"I told you guys to go home." I whispered to them.

"But there's nothing to do there." Lilly whined.

"What about sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah right." Erik snorted.

"Michael will you please help me with this?" I asked with an exasperated sigh.

"We should go…now." Michael said and they were off.

"Of course everyone listens to Michael. I swear they just wanted to be a pain in my arsenic sulfide." I sighed.

"Your what?" Jacob asked.

"Collin won't let me swear so I say arsenic sulfide when I want to say ass." I replied, everyone laughing a bit.

"DON'T CUSS!" Collin screamed.

"See what I mean?" I asked cringing a bit.

"Either way why are you here?" Collin asked taking over the role of big brother.

"Lily brought me." I said shrugging.

"Does mom and dad know you're here?" Collin asked.

"They know that I'm with Lily…or at least I was so…I'm sober." I said.

"Of course you are Embry didn't smell any alcohol." Quil said laughing.

"Uh…Evie can I talk to you in private?" Brady asked, taking my arm and pulling me off to the side before I could answer.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Brady asked.

"Brady I've heard the legends and if breaking up with you is as painful for a wolf as they say then I have half the mind to since you didn't tell me you are a freaking wolf." I said walking towards Brady.

"Oh…are you going to?" He asked. Sighing I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down into a kiss. Once we had finished, which was a while later if you get what I mean, I smiled at him.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked and kissed him again.

** And there you go. That's the end. I'm sorry it's so short and I'm sorry if it's cheesy but it's what I came up with. Remember that my other story will be up later today probably and I have pictures of what the people look like in it. IT WILL BE A SETH IMPRINT STORY! I love you all and thank you for reading, reviewing, and making me more confident in my writing. Good bye for now.**

** ~Anja**


	14. Epilogue

**Everyone say thank you to Luna moon18 since she was the one that said I should write and epilogue. I'm sorry that I said that one was the last. I hope you like this one and you might have one more chapter after this coming with extra information.**

** Disclaimer: Dis I don't claim…I mean I don't claim Twilight I claim this story.**

-Epilogue-

"MOMMY!" Two identical little boy's with neat black hair yelled, running up to 27 year old Evie Campbell (nee Johnson). Smiling down at her sons Evie picked them up.

"Ready to go home to daddy, Justin? Jack?" She asked while the three year olds nodded their heads vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah!" The twins, Justin and Jack, chorused jumping up and down in her arms.

"Ok but first we have to pick up Dakota." Evie said and walked out of one of the multiple three year old nursery rooms that reside in Quileute reservation nursery school.

Once in one of the one year olds nursery rooms Evie put Justin and Jack down when a little girl, that looks almost exactly like Evie did when she was her age, came toddling up to her mom and brothers.

"Mama." She said raising her arms above her head and being picked up by her mom. Smiling and kissing her daughters head and taking hold of Jack's hand with her free hand, Jack holding Justin's hand.

"What about Trevor?" Justin asked when they got to the car.

"He's at home with daddy." Evie said putting Dakota in her car seat.

"Oh…ok." Justin said, smiling at Jack, who was now being put in his car seat.

Once home and getting inside the house Justin and Jack ran into the family room, which is where daddy was.

"Daddy we're home!" Jack and Justin screamed, running up to their dad and younger, just by one year, autistic brother, Trevor.

"Mommy." Trevor said and slid off the couch, running into the kitchen where Evie was making dinner. After being showered in hugs and kisses from his other three children, Evie's husband walked into the kitchen up to Evie.

"How was your day, Brady?" Evie asked her husband.

"Good and yours?" He asked but before she could answer he kissed her with a kiss so passionate that Bella and Edward would be jealous of their passion. Also while all this was happening Trevor was giggling, Dakota was holding onto Brady's leg, and Justin and Jack were making gagging noises.

Brady and Evie couldn't have asked for a better fairytale. The End.

** Well? Like I said I'll have one more chapter coming with added information what I was thinking and extra stuff that was done/ thought of during this story. I love you all. Check out my other story 'A flower amongst thorns', it's a Seth imprint story.**

** ~Anja**


	15. I'm back

I'm back and better than ever!

If you didn't know, I took a _very_ long break from Fanfiction, but not from writing. I went through a lot these last couple of years but I'm better now and I have a question for YOU! Every week I have these two days I take off from school and I call them my _weekend_. What I could do, if you want, is I could take this story, revise it, add more, make it longer, but have it be the same story. You all get the make a choice if I do this or not! I'll try to update once a week if I do end up doing this and I'll stop the voting in...lets say two weeks. You can leave a review and let me know, or you can vote on my page. Please, if you voted once already then don't vote again. For example if you review and say to continue then please don't vote on my page. I want all of you to be honest when you vote so let me know the truth or if you'd like me to work on a different story. Anyway just review or go to my page and let me know what you'd like.

~Anja


	16. Extension

Howdy! It's currently…well let's say that I have school tomorrow and _still_ need to work on some homework. That said I will procrastinate and do this instead. I know that I shouldn't procrastinate but it's ok because no matter how you look at my grades, they will suck in the eyes of my parents until I become the best damned student in the whole damned school, pardon my language. That said and my rage filled rant over, I have some news. I have decided to prolong the poll for another week which means it will end on the 29th of this month according to US time. I have also decided to add some new questions to the poll. If you had commented on the last chapter with your ideas or commented on the poll, then you can comment on this chapter if you have anything you want to add once you hear what I have to say.

You can now choose on some of the content. I don't mean you can say "I want Evie to die!" or "I want Collin to run away with Harry Potter who somehow made it into this story!" That's not how it works. You get to vote for one or multiple of these:

1. More language added in the story. For example, when Collin isn't around Evie might say damn, hell, or anything like that.

2. More…uh…_romance_. This will bump the rating up to M, and this would be one of my first times writing something saucy but I'd be willing to give it a try. Also it won't be that descriptive because I want the story to stay on this site.

3. Adding some of my experiences. I wrote this story two years ago when I was an ignorant little bitch. I'm still a horrible bitch at times but I have more experience than before (ex. Heartbreak, romance, proudness, hatred, fear for my life in a sick medicine type way) and I can play off those experiences and add some into my story.

4. Darkness. This one is general but what I mean by that is thoughts. It could be Evie, one of the wolves, or one of Evie's friends or family but what it would entail is suicidal thoughts, self-harm thoughts, ect. I don't think I would take it as far as to kill off one of the main characters, but you never know. (_Note: this category also includes mention rape but we'll discuss this later.)_

For content 1 and 4 would keep the story at a T rating with a warning in the summery. For content 2 it _will be_ bumped up to an M rating, there's no way to get around that unless it's so obscure that even the I don't know that it's leading to something sexual. Content 3 can go either way depending on what was happening in the story at the time. If you choose any of these then you don't get to say which character gets to face them. I already have some stuff planned in my head if I do end up re-writing this, if not then those ideas will go to a different story. Let me know if you like any of these by either commenting or taking the poll.

Also if you have any questions then please leave them and I'll try to answer them.

~Anja


	17. Oh Shi-

I re-wrote the first three chapters and made them amazing...then my computer broke and I lost them. Yeah it's basically shit now so I'll get the story up later than expected. Sorry!

~Anja


End file.
